


Muestras de afecto (fuera de lugar)

by Kikinu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Public Display of Affection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bueno, si querían desconcentrar a sus rivales, por lo menos puede asegurar que lo han conseguido. Claro, no de la forma que hubiesen preferido pero… bueno, Hinata y Kageyama siempre han sido un dúo sorpresivo, ¿verdad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muestras de afecto (fuera de lugar)

—Um…

—¡Oh, por…!

Bueno, si querían desconcentrar a sus rivales, por lo menos puede asegurar que lo han conseguido. Claro, no de la forma que hubiesen preferido pero… bueno, Hinata y Kageyama siempre han sido un dúo sorpresivo, ¿verdad?

Kiyoko reprime un suspiro, intentando parecer lo más neutral posible. Se ha encariñado bastante con los estudiantes de primer año, pero a veces le gustaría que fueran menos, ah, _particulares_ en su forma de comportarse entre ellos.

Es decir, no le molesta para nada su relación, la pone feliz de hecho. Ella es una firme creyente de que el amor es algo que no debe ser negado y que trasciende el género y la sexualidad de las personas, que todos deberían poder estar con quién les de la gana. Ni siquiera le perturba que Kageyama y Hinata demuestren su, um, _cariño_ en los entrenamientos todos los santos días, pero… pero…

¿Es necesario comenzar a besuquearse tras haber ganado el primer set contra Nekoma en su partido de práctica?

Puede ver como el armador de sus rivales, quien generalmente es casi tan introvertido como ella, mira con los ojos bien abiertos a la parejita, los labios separados de forma casi imperceptible en una expresión de sorpresa. Su amigo, el capitán de Nekoma, es menos disimulado y los mira boquiabierto y pestañeando muchas veces, como si estuviera intentando asegurarse que no está viendo una alucinación. El resto de sus compañeros tienen expresiones similares, algunos incluso tapándose los ojos y otros completamente sonrojados.

A su lado escucha como el profesor Takeda suspira sonoramente y el entrenador Ukai se da un golpe en la frente. Sí, a ella le gustaría hacer lo mismo, pero está sintiendo tanta vergüenza ajena que le cuesta hacer mucho más que quedarse ahí quieta y mirándolos.

Su propio equipo no está mucho mejor. En la banca, Suga se tapa el rostro con las dos manos y niega con la cabeza, mientras que Yamaguchi mira todo con el rostro sonrojado y Ennoshita, Kinoshita y Narita tienen todos expresión de resignación y vergüenza. Al mismo tiempo.

En la cancha, Tsukishima pone los ojos en blanco, imperturbable ante la vergüenza, posiblemente sintiendo solo molestia de tener que pausar el juego por esto. Daichi, al igual que el entrenador Ukai, se golpea la frente, una vena latente comenzando a formarse en su sien. Asahi está petrificado en su lugar, el rostro rojo escarlata hasta la raíz de su cabello, mirando todo con ojos desorbitados. No importa cuántas veces lo vea, el as siempre reacciona de la misma forma. Los únicos que rompen el silencio son Tanaka y Nishinoya, quienes ríen a carcajadas ante las excentricidades de sus kohais.

Aunque no lo diga muy seguido (o nunca, para ser sincera), Kiyoko quiere mucho a los muchachos de su equipo. Pero a veces le gustaría que fuera menos… menos…

—¡Siii, el primer set es para nosotros! —grita Hinata, _finalmente_ separándose de Kageyama. Los dos tienen los rostros sonrojados, pero no parecen darse cuenta del espectáculo que acaban de dar.

—Te dije que íbamos a hacerlo, cabeza hueca.

Los dos comienzan a discutir como si nada, y Kiyoko finalmente deja escapar ese suspiro que se tiene guardado casi desde que los dos chicos se unieron al equipo.

El entrenador Nekomata boquea unos segundos, aún sorprendido, antes de unirse a las risas de Tanaka y Nishinoya.

—Bueno, bueno, sí que están llenos de sorpresas —dice entre carcajadas el anciano, haciendo que Kageyama y Hinata lo miren extrañados.

—¿De qué habla? —pregunta Hinata, logrando que Daichi finalmente los agarre a él y a Kageyama de las orejas y los lleve hacia la banca.

—¡Dejen de hacernos pasar el ridículo! ¡Ya les dije que la mitad de un partido no es el lugar para esas muestras de afecto!

A pesar suyo, Kiyoko se encuentra a sí misma dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa. Sí, puede que sus compañeros de equipo sean un poco atolondrados y no sepan muy bien cómo comportarse en público, pero son _sus_ chicos y, timidez o no, siempre va a quererlos, por más excéntricos que sean.


End file.
